Misunderstandings
by Birdie Don't Eat That Muffin
Summary: Can Naruto stop Sasuke from leaving for Orochimaru? Will a confession help? SasuNaru with a LEMON! boyxboy yaoi. I added in my conversation that gave me the insperation for this fic at the end. I have attempted to be funny so let me know if it worked!


Okay this fic is based on Naruto and Sasuke's final battle. The reason I wrote this is because I thought it would be funny to type. I had a conversation with one of my friends on AIM and that's kinda how I started this fic. I believe this is my 4th fic soooo, I've tried to detail as much as I could. R&R!! sorry for any mistakes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters…If I did, it would be filled with Yaoi.

A fist was thrown toward Naruto and made a strong impact with his face. There was no way in hell that Sasuke would ever leave for Orochimaru. Their final battle continued like no other fight they ever had. Sasuke knew something that Naruto didn't.

"I'm straight." Those two words ran through Sasuke's head over and over. He fought with all his strength, not letting up.

'Now, I can't have his man-babies!' Sasuke thought to himself. Remembering this only made him angrier. Sasuke threw a combination of shuriken and kunai, trying to vent his anger. Naruto was able to expertly dodge the attacks. The two boys ran down the mountain at the Valley of the End, Naruto wondering what had made Sasuke so angry and unhappy, that he would leave for Orochimaru. But it seemed that this fight wasn't going to stop until was of them was dead, the end.

"Please, Sasuke! This is stupid! Why are we fighting? We're best friends! I can't let Orochimaru take you! When he says, 'I want your body' he means HE WANTS TO RAPE YOU!" Naruto pleaded as he caught the fist that was thrown towards Naruto's face. "You seriously want HIM to have your man-babies?"

"Naruto, I'm leaving and you can't stop me. Orochimaru promised me power. I'm not your friend. I don't need you. I want my revenge and you're just holding me back!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto was in shock. Only a few minutes ago, Sasuke had said they were best friends. Now Sasuke seemed that he wouldn't give a flying shit if Naruto just dropped dead. The only thing that Naruto could do at this point was to confess to Sasuke, the truth.

"Please, Sasuke…. I-I …..love you…"

Sasuke stood on the water; carefully concentrating on his chakra to do so, staring at Naruto, shocked. Had he heard right? Did Naruto just say that?

"Naruto, are you serious? But I heard you and Sakura talking a few days ago."

FLASHBACK 

Naruto and Sasuke walked onto the training ground while Sakura sat over by a tree, reading a scroll about the human body. She paid no attention to the two boys having their usual fight about who was stronger, faster, or better. Sakura looked up at the sudden quietness. She glanced over to where the two boys had stood. Now only Naruto was there, looking like he was about to cry. She had guessed that Naruto had pissed off Sasuke to a new extreme, causing Sasuke to ditch the rest of training. Since Kakashi had left them alone after giving them the excuse of, 'having a 'meeting' with Iruka', he wasn't there to make Sasuke come back. She walked over to Naruto, whom looked at the ground, not wanting to look at the approaching girl.

"C'mon, Naruto, let's go get some ramen." Sakura dragged Naruto over to his favorite ramen stand, in all of Konaha, and ordered them both some Miso ramen.

"Alright, Naruto, tell me what happened with Sasuke now." Sakura questioned.

"We were just fighting like we always do and he just snapped and walked away."

"Do you remember what you said to him to make Sasuke so angry all of a sudden?" Naruto was quiet for a while, letting the pink-haired girl know that he couldn't remember what he had said.

"Sakura…well you know about my crush on Sasuke, right?" Sakura nodded, so he continued. "I care a lot about him and it would hurt if Sasuke hated me for being gay, especially gay for him. I think…I should pretend that, I'm straight."

Right outside of the ramen stand stood Sasuke. Although Sasuke hadn't heard Naruto's complete sentence, he only heard those two dreadful words come from the blonde boy's mouth, "I'm straight."

END FLASHBACK 

"So you mean that you're not straight?" Sasuke asked after hearing Naruto's whole conversation.

"PSH! Of course I'm not straight! I just didn't want you to hate me for being gay for-"

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke cut off Naruto from saying anything else by smashing their lips together into a searing kiss.

Once they had broken apart, Naruto tilted his head up to Sasuke's ear, since Sasuke was slightly taller than him, and whispered into his ear,

"Please don't leave me Sasuke. I would die without you. I _need_ you. I know you want the power to kill Itachi, but I just wouldn't be able to handle you leaving me all alone. It would hurt more than dying."

"Naruto, I don't think I would have been able to survive without you. I've wanted to kill Itachi forever, but I just can't live knowing that I would have hurt you." Sasuke admitted.

"Please, Sasuke, let's just go home. I'm sure that everyone will be happy to hear that you're not leaving. But I can honestly say that Tsunade-baa chan will punish you. It's gonna be bad." Naruto warned.

"Don't worry, I can handle it. She can't punish the last Uchiha." Sasuke replied proudly. He grabbed Naruto's hand and the two ran back to Konaha to the awaiting villagers.

They ran through trees, getting closer and closer to their destination. They walked in through the gates of Konaha and went straight towards the Hokage's Tower. Tsunade was currently sitting at her desk, reading files of the other new ninjas. She looked up when she sensed the presence of other people. Sasuke and Naruto entered, hand and hand, up to her desk, Right away, she never everything that had happened. She nodded her head in approval, and without saying anything, went right back to work.

Right as they were about to leave the office, Tsunade called Sasuke back, telling Naruto to wait out side for a moment. The blonde women stood up from her desk, pushing back her chair, and walked over to the raven-haired boy. The look on her face was not pleasant.

"Look, Uchiha, if you ever hurt that boy again, I will hunt you down myself and rip your limbs apart. Don't _**ever**_ pull a stunt like that again. Understand?" She growled.

"Understood..." the bored man replied. He walked out the door and grabber Naruto's hand, pulling him in the direction of the Uchiha Mansion.

They walked in through the front door, sliding it to the left and then closing it behind them, sliding it to the right. Right away, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him close. He slowly began to kiss along the base of Naruto's neck, making the blonde boy mewl in pleasure. Sasuke smirked against his neck. In one swift move, Sasuke had turned Naruto around and pressed their bodies against the nearest wall. When Naruto's back hit the wall, he gave out a yelp of pain.

"Owww, Sasuke! That hurt!" Naruto whined.

"Whatever, Dobe. C'mon, let's go celebrate, my staying in Konaha, in the bedroom." Sasuke whispered seductively into Naruto's ear. At this, the smaller boy blushed, tints of red scattering across his tan face, over his nose, and onto his scarred cheeks. Naruto wrapped his long, slender legs around Sasuke's waist and attached his lips onto Sasuke's.

The taller man, stumbling slightly, walked into his bedroom, without breaking their passionate kiss. As they neared the bed, Sasuke gently placed Naruto onto the soft, black, silk sheets. He climbed up on the bed, too, and straddled Naruto's hips, after spreading the blonde's legs apart.

Naruto opened his eyes after realizing that he had closed them. He looked around the large room, taking everything in. There wasn't much, just stuff for training like, kunai and shuriken, a dresser, and all kinds of other necessities. The dresser though held many pictures in frames. Looking closely, he saw that most of the pictures were of him and Sasuke hanging out together. Naruto smiled at the thought of Sasuke really caring about him for so long.

His attention went back to Sasuke who had taken off his own shirt, and was currently taking off Naruto's. The blonde boy raised his arms over his head and lifted his back off the bed slightly so Sasuke could pull off the annoying fabric. Naruto gave out a sigh when his bare, heated skin touched the cool bed sheets.

Sasuke bent back down, capturing Naruto's lips into a sweet kiss. Naruto's hands found their way into Sasuke's locks of soft black hair and gripped them slightly. The raven haired-boy gave a slight lick to Naruto's bottom lick, asking for entrance, which was granted instantly. Their kiss became more frantic and hot. Sasuke instantly won. Naruto began to tug at Sasuke's hair, trying to tell him that he needed air.

They broke apart, panting, and their eyes locked. Naruto's eyes, Sasuke noted, were incredibly blue. So blue that they could put the sky to shame or dry up the ocean. Naruto saw into Sasuke's black eyes and instead of seeing just black depth, he saw the real Sasuke. It was loving and caring and just for him. There was something else he recognized in Sasuke's eyes, which was also in his own.

_Lust._

Sasuke took the opportunity to kiss his way down Naruto's neck, stopping to bite, suck, and nibble. Once he had finished, there were a number of red marks on Naruto's neck.

"Quit marking me, teme! Just take me already!" Naruto complained. Sasuke complied and began kissing lower until he got to a dark nipple, which he happily took into his mouth. Using his tongue, he traced the pink nub and bit on it, slightly, listening to the writhing boy under him, moan out in pleasure. He smirked and went to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. When he had finished, he kissed his way down the blonde boy's body until he reached Naruto's pants.

Hooking his fingers around the hem, Sasuke pulled down the pants, along with Naruto's boxers. When the blue-eyed boy's bare erection hit the cool air, he hissed out from the minor coldness. The blonde boy, looking down, suddenly, got annoyed. Sasuke was still wearing his pants. In a flash, Naruto had ripped them off, and discarded them to the floor.

Sasuke smirked and gave a long lick to Naruto's erect member. Naruto shivered at the touch and then screamed as Sasuke took him in all at once. He began to nibble on the member and bobbing his head up and down, making Naruto moan and toss and turn.

The small boy tried to buck his hips into the heat of Sasuke's mouth, but the raven-haired man held Naruto's hip down firmly. To add to Naruto's torture, Sasuke _swallowed, _meaning that Sasuke's mouth became tighter around Naruto's cock. In seconds Naruto was gripping the sheets and moaning out.

"Nrg… Sa-Sasuke… I-I gotta…cum…." It was then that Naruto released his hot load into Sasuke's mouth, whom happily swallowed it all, smacking his lips.

"Yum…" Sasuke went back up to the panting boy and kissed Naruto, letting him taste himself. Sasuke pulled back and reached into a nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He lathered the gel onto three fingers and pressed one to Naruto's entrance. The smaller boy wiggled slightly to get used to the new feeling. A second finger was added to the first and began to make a scissoring motion to continue stretching the boy out. Naruto whined at the feeling and gripped Sasuke's shoulder, nails digging into the soft, pale, flesh. The third finger was added, continuing with the scissoring motion and curing his fingers, then uncurling them, searching for the blonde's sweet spot.

"Ahhh!… Sasuke! Do that again!" Naruto panted.

Sasuke repeated his action, each time stabbing at that spot harder, earning the same reaction, but the harder he hit that spot, the louder Naruto yelled He finally pulled his fingers out, getting an angry growl from Naruto, in response.

Sasuke chuckled lightly and replaced his fingers with his leaking cock and quickly pressed in passed the tight ring of muscles at Naruto's entrance, receiving a moan of pain from the boy under him. Then quickly slammed all the way in again, hitting Naruto's prostate, dead-on. The younger boy let out a scream of pain mixed with pleasure.

The raven-haired boy slowly began thrusting in and out, trying to get Naruto used to the feeling of being filled. Naruto gave out a small sigh, signaling for Sasuke to continue. The pain subsided and was quickly replaced with pleasure. Naruto was screaming with pleasure, picking up on Sasuke's pace, each thrust hitting his prostate over and over again. The two boys could feel their climax coming quickly.

"Nng…Harder, Sasuke, FASTER! I'm gonna cum!" Naruto gasped out. Sasuke, then, loosely gripped Naruto's cock and began to pump it in rhythm to his own thrusts. About one minute later, they both came, Sasuke into Naruto and Naruto onto both of the boy's stomachs.

They collapsed onto the bed, Sasuke pulling out of Naruto, before beginning to doze off into sleep. Just as Sasuke was about to fall asleep, he heard Naruto whisper into his ear,

"I love you, Sasuke. Welcome home…" Sasuke smiled lightly and fell asleep, arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, lovingly.

THE NEXT MORING 

The bright orange sun shone in through the windows and curtains, blinding the young blonde. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He laid back down on his side to block out the sun, and then realized that Sasuke was sleeping right next to him. The memories of their night together flooded his mind and blushed, snuggling closer to his lover's side. Sasuke shifted a little but did not wake up.

Naruto slowly sat up again, careful not the disturb Sasuke's sleep, and began to work up a pleasuring torture for Sasuke. He lowered his head down to Sasuke's neck and planted a soft row of butterfly kisses down to Sasuke's chest, until he got to a light nipple. He gave it a tentative lick and then took it into his mouth.

"Nnnng…Naruto…" Sasuke moaned in his sleep. Naruto smirked and then gave the other the same treatment, listening to Sasuke's sleepy moans. Moving on, Naruto made his way down farther, to Sasuke's erection, pulling away the sheets of the bed. He blew warm air on the rock-hard member, teasing it slightly and then quickly moved back up to Sasuke's ear, nibbling softly on the lobe.

He then moved in toward Sasuke's lips, pressing his lips onto them. Weakly, the sleepy boy began to respond, but after a moment or two, when Sasuke seemed he wasn't going to wake up, Naruto pulled away, bent down and whispered into Sasuke's ear,

"C'mon, Sasu-chan, wake up and play with me…" Naruto went back to ravishing his lover's lips. Almost right away, Sasuke woke up, once he had heard Naruto's words. It made him hard and _very_ horny. He deepened the kiss; making Naruto, purposely pull away.

"'Bout time, Sasu-chan. I thought I was gonna have to shower you in cold water. "

"Well, now Naruto, you better help me fix this problem you've created…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and led it down to his hard erection. Naruto immediately blushed and pulled his hand away, jumping out of bed, and running to the bathroom.

"Uhhh, bye, Sasuke. Gotta take a shower."

"Fucking tease…" Sasuke muttered to himself. Sasuke pulled himself out of bed, pulling on some clean clothes. He pulled off the sheets on the bed and threw them into a basket. It was them that Sasuke heard the water in the bathroom turn off and five minutes later, Naruto walked out, fully clothed. He walked up to the taller man, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, and reached up to kiss Sasuke on the lips, softly.

"I'm glad you're not leaving after all, teme." Naruto stated.

"You know, I could never leave you, dobe. It's just the thought of you never returning my love is what hurt me the most."

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll never stop loving you. Never." At this Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto into another kiss, then whispered against Naruto's lips,

"I love you, dobe."

"I love you, too, teme." Naruto whispered back.

"… You better not tease me like that again…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ALL DONE!! Yay now I can start another one. Btw here's the conversation that I had that gave me the idea for this fic.

Lola: Okay, I'm watching 131. I got it! Sasuke is mad at Naruto cuz he just found out that Naruto's straight. But Sasuke's like , "NOOOO!! I want ur man-babies!" so he gets mad and to vent his anger is beating the shit out of Naruto.

Muffin: BAKA!

Lola: IT'S TRUE! Sasuke is mad cuz now he cant have Naruto's man-babies!

Muffin: --

Lola: Now Orochimaru is gonna have Sasuke's man-babies when Orochimaru rapes Sasuke.

Muffin: -- except Naruto doesn't like Sasuke and Sasuke doesn't like Naruto

Lola: yes he does

Muffin: But he likes Orochimaru so it wont be rape.

Lola: but Naruto's pretending to be straight. Sasuke and Naruto are gay for each other! But Naruto didn't know that Sasuke liked him all.

Muffin: --

Lola: so he pretended to be straight. Then one day he was talking to Sakura, telling her how he was gay for Sasuke. And Sasuke happened to walk by when he heard Naruto say, "I'm straight." But the whole sentence was, "Sakura, I know I'm gay and all but I don't think that Sasuke knows, so I'm gonna pretend, just so he doesn't hate me, that I'm straight."

Muffin: --

Lola: lmao! I just came up with that off the top of my head

Muffin: you should make a fic of that.

Lola: I will when I finish the Haunted Pickle.

Lola: …. Itachi has really girly eyelashes

PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R!!


End file.
